What is the sum of the distinct prime factors of 315?
Prime factorize 315: \begin{align*}
315&=5\cdot63 \\
&= 5\cdot 9\cdot7 \\
&= 5\cdot 3^2 \cdot 7.
\end{align*} The distinct prime factors of 315 are 3, 5, and 7, and their sum is $\boxed{15}$.